


Halloween Party Time!

by BrightStarWrites



Series: Soulmate AU (Hidden Soulmate) [7]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Halloween, Innuendo, M/M, Multi, being as the plot of this one is so do with Kokichi not realising something, kokichi still has a dirty sense of humour, lots of them in this one, miu is foul mouthed still, nothing risque but it still needs to be said
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 16:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightStarWrites/pseuds/BrightStarWrites
Summary: Kokichi Ouma is super excited to spend his first Halloween with his soulmate, Shuichi Saihara. Kaede, Rantaro and Miu are even holding a Halloween party with a dress up competition which allows couple entries. Kokichi is determined to win the prize which it a huge pile of sweets, but he is so focused on his goal that he hasn't realised how Shuichi’s werecat costume looks. Shuichi doesn’t want to make Kokichi upset by saying the leash he’s wearing is making him uncomfortable, he just doesn't know what to do. He knows that if Kokichi wasn’t so focused on his goal he’d realise straight away.Will Shuichi be able to tell Kokichi the truth and not upset him, or will someone else point it out first?





	Halloween Party Time!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Happy Halloween! 
> 
> So of course I had to do a soulmate au piece! Now these guys may have a very healthy relationship, but they are still human and mess up from time to time. This is a piece to show the funs of Halloween, but also what happens when you get too focused on a goal and start to suffer from what I call 'tunnel vision'. 
> 
> Anyway, I got a few more pieces of fanart to share before I start!  
Pretty rave gir drew this adorable art of the boys in their normal outfits and Shuichi with his heart choker: https://pretty-rave-gir.tumblr.com/post/188379774456/some-art-i-did-for-brightstarblogs-soulmate-au-i  
My friend Romie also drew their normal looks for day 25 of inktober as the prompt was soulmates. I was so surprised and really appreciated they thought of my story: https://romie-art.tumblr.com/post/188582459965/saioumapitinktober2k19-day-25-soulmates-outfit
> 
> Now onto the one shot!

Shuichi Saihara jumped as the door to his bedroom slammed open.

“SHUMAI! I GOT EVERYTHING WE NEED!”

Kokichi Ouma ran up to his soulmate and threw a suit bag towards him. Shuichi just caught it and looked at the leader with confusion in his eyes.

“Wait, what? What’s going on?” Shuichi exclaimed with a small head tilt.

Kokichi just rolled his eyes as he held his own suit bag over his shoulder, “Geez Mr Detective, you sure are slow. It should be obvious given what day it is today. That is your Halloween costume! Don’t you remember that Akamatsu-chan, Amami-chan and the bitchlet are holding a Halloween party at Amami-chan’s house? They invited most of the people in our year remember? All the second years?”

Shuichi laughed, “I know that. Akamatsu-san told us all a few days ago. I’m planning on going, I just don’t understand why you’re giving me a costume.... I was just going to wear my skull hoodie.”

The leader pouted, “No! That won’t work! It’s Halloween Shumai! You’re meant to wear a spooky costume, not your normal emo attire! I knew you would do that!”

Kokichi then leaned forwards as his eyes sparkled, “Hey, hey, hey! Shumai! Did you know? This is the super important bit! There’s a costume competition! Best outfit wins! I asked Akamatsu-chan and they are accepting couple costumes! I want to win with you Shuichi! My perfect soulmate! Honest truth! Me and Yamato have been working really really hard to get these made! We match! Pwease Shumai! Pwease weaw thiws costume with me?”

Shuichi couldn’t help but be infected by Kokichi’s Halloween spirit and smiled, “Okay okay.... I’ll wear it. What are outfits do we have anyway?”

Kokichi put a finger to his lips, “It’s a secret... just make sure you wear all of it! I will know if you don't! Oh, and you can keep wearing your choker! I took that into account when me and Yamato designed it!”

Shuichi nodded, “O-okay.... I’ll try.”

Kokichi nodded, “Okay, I’m going to get changed now!”

The detective just sighed, “You do know we have a few hours before the party right?”

“Yeah... and?! It’s Halloween Shumai! I’m celebrating the whole day! Woo! _This is Halloween! This is Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!” _Kokichi stated as he twirled out the door.

Shuichi blinked a few times before chuckling ever so slightly. He quickly looked at his costume and his eyes went wide.

_‘..... This is..... a little embarrassing...’ _He thought as he held the costume up, blushing a little.

* * *

Kokichi smiled as he continued to dance around the living room, now in his costume. Kaede just laughed.

“Well~ Aren’t you an adorable little scientist!”

Kokichi stopped and flashed her a demonic smile, “Oh I’m not adorable, I’m clinically insane! I’m trying to take over the world with my mad experiments! One of them is currently sleeping in Shuichi’s room! Not even a powerful witch like yourself can stop me! Beg for mercy and I might let you live! Mwhahahahaha!”

Kaede, dressed in a cute purple and orange corset with green and black striped stockings and a black witch hat, simply smiled before she cackled, “My, you think you can stand up to my magic power? No science can stop me? I can charm any beast due to my powers! I will summon my piano and then you will be powerless!”

The two laughed as Kaito shuffled into the room, “BrRRRRRAAAaaainnnnnssSSSSsss....”

Kaede just sniggered, “Wow... nice make-up Momota-kun! You’re an awesome zombie!”

Kaito laughed, “Space Zombie! See the tattered space suit! I thought it would be funny!”

The mad scientist simply smirked, “Nishishi~ At last Momota-chan! You’re finally wearing something appropriate for everyday life! You already have a rotting brain after all. You didn’t even dress up today.... you won’t win like that!”

The astronaut just rolled his eyes at Kokichi, “You are as well gremlin... you are mad anyway.”

Kokichi started to tear up, “Momota-chan... how... _sniff _... could you be.. so... so... mean.... WAAAAHHHHHHH!”

Maki stepped out and covered her ears, “Shut up you.... do you want to die?”

Kokichi looked at the devil in front of him, “Oh wow! Maki-roll didn’t dress up eith-”

Before he could finish, he had a trident pointed at his neck. It looked a lot sharper than your normal plastic Halloween one, so Kokichi quickly shut his mouth.

Kaede smiled, “Very nice Harukawa-san.... now we’re just waiting for Saihara-kun... He is coming, right?”

Kokichi beamed as he turned to the bedroom door, “He is! Come on Shumai! We're just standing around and twiddling our thumbs!”

“Ran-Ran has the car waiting for us! Come on!” Kaede called as she adjusted her dress.

The door slowly opened and Shuichi poked his head round the door. Kokichi smiled the second he saw the little cat ears.

Shuichi was blushing, “D-do.... I really h-have to go.... I... um... look ridiculous.”

Kaede eyes lit up when she saw the tiny fangs as Shuichi spoke. Kaito was even thinking Shuichi looked cute and wanted to give his sidekick a hug. Maki just remained stone faced, but inside she was smiling.

Kokichi pouted, “You don’t look ridiculous! I need you to go so we can win! Pwease! I want to win that huge mountain of sweets and I need you to do that.”

Shuichi was still for a moment before he sighed and stepped out from the door. Everyone gasped when they saw he had little paws with claws at the ends. He had a small fur cape and a tail with a small bell on it. Under the cape he had an open and slightly ripped dress shirt which showed his chest off a little and black trousers that were also ripped. He still had his choker on, but now he had a small dog tag linked to it which said ‘experiment 05’.

Shuichi looked at Kokichi who had wide eyes. He blushed as he did something that made him really embarrassed. He carefully put his paws up in the air and spoke.

“N.... Nya..... I’m a w-werecat that... um.... loved his mad scientist owner.... Nya... head scratches please..... This is so embarrassing.....”

Kaede was gushing so much how cute Shuichi looked. Maki was shaking as she held in the giggles and Kaito just gave him a thumbs up.

“You look amazing bro! Truly the perfect combination of scary with a hint of playfulness! Ouma actually did well!”

Kokichi meanwhile walked up to his creation and smiled, “You are purrrrrfect! You look just how I envisioned you! No one will resist your charms! We’re going to win!”

Kokichi then looked at his choker and scowled a little, “But I asked you to wear all of it! You didn’t put on one piece!”

Shuichi blushed harder, “I c-can’t! That part was.... I couldn’t....”

Kaede tilted her head as Kokichi ran to Shuichi’s room and came back out with a leash.

The leader looked serious, “Look, I normally wouldn’t force you, but we have a prize to win! Come on Shumai! Just for a little bit? You can take it off after we win!”

Shuichi sweated a little, “Come on... cats don’t wear leads.”

Kokichi however was blind as he was so focused on his goal. Shuichi knew this was a bad habit of his. He never meant to do this, but when the leader had his mind set on something, it was harder to make him see reason. Shuichi did love that part about him as it was endearing, but it was also a pain when he was involved.

Kokichi leapt towards the werecat, “Pets need to wear their leads! Some cats need leads to help get exercise!”

Shuichi dodged as he sweated, “Kichi.... It looks good without it.”

Inside his brain however he was working out how he could bring this up with everyone else in the room, _‘I don’t want to embarrass him in front of our friends.... but, does he not realise how it will look to have me wearing that... him pulling me around.... I love him and I want us to win so he will be happy.... but, I don’t want to get judged. If Iruma-san sees us she is going to say something rude and I don’t want that.... How can I tell him? I don’t want to ruin our first Halloween as a couple together.... and he really does love this holiday too! I don’t want to ruin it for him!’_

Shuichi started to run around the room while Kokichi followed him, still not realising why Shuichi didn’t want to wear it.

Kaito tried to catch Kokichi, but the gremlin was very slippery, “Ouma! Don’t you see how it wil-”

Kaede quickly stopped him, “Momota-kun.... I think Shuichi wants to tell him while we aren’t around.... so they don’t embarrass each other... let’s go to the kitchen so they can do that.”

Maki nodded in agreement as the trio carefully left the living room. They could still see Shuichi and Kokichi thanks to the kitchen only being separated by a wall that didn’t reach the ceiling, but they still tried to give the soulmates space.

Kokichi meanwhile was actually getting annoyed now, “Come on Shumai! It’s just one thing! I don’t understand why you don’t want to wear it!?”

The detective knew then that Kokichi really didn’t realise why it would look inappropriate. Shuichi knew he was smart, and if this was a normal day he knew the leader would have realised this in a heartbeat, but right now Kokichi had only one thing on his mind, winning the competition.

Kokichi finally caught Shuichi and pinned him. He gave his soulmate a quick hug, “Got you! Now come on! Amami-kun is waiting! The sooner we leave, the sooner you can take it off!”

Shuichi then got an idea. He remembered some words Kokichi had said to him months ago, right when he gave him his heart choker.

_ “Look, I know I make my jokes, but that’s all they are. And if I ever really go too far you need to tell me. Say like... I don’t know.... rosebud, and I’ll stop immediately. I like your blush but I never want to cross that line. I may be a liar but I would never lie about something this important. Our relationship is the thing I lie the least about after all.” _

Shuichi had only had to use that word a few times before, but he knew Kokichi would stop if he did. He took in a breath.

“Roseb-”

“What’s taking you guys so long?”

Shuichi looked up to see Rantaro standing at the door. The boy had a long black cape on and tiny fangs as well as a blood red waistcoat.

Kokichi smiled as he clipped the leash to the dog tag, “Oh, hey Amami-chan! You dressed as a vampire?”

Rantaro took one look at the boys on the sofa before smiling, “Yeah.... simple I know, but as I’m hosting the party I just wanted to wear something plain. Anyway, you guys need to hurry. Miu is already at the house and is getting pissy that me and Kaede aren’t there yet... she thinks we're making out without her.”

Kaede sighed as she walked back into the living room, “She’s our soulmate... we never do romantic stuff without her.... but I know she has trust issues still. We better hurry before she destroys your house. Come on guys.”

Kokichi quickly got off the sofa and smiled at Shuichi, “I’m sorry, but it’s only for a little bit. It’s not tight is it? If it’s hurting you I can take it off?”

Shuichi looked at Kokichi and saw that he was both happy and concerned. Shuichi sighed as he caved, “It’s fine. I’ll wear it. It does complete the look and I know you and Yamato worked hard to make this costume for me.”

Kokichi smiled, “Okay.... look, just tell me if I’m getting to hyper okay.... Halloween is important to me, but I want us both to enjoy it. It’s our first one together after all.”

Shuichi just smiled as he gave Kokichi a quick kiss, “Okay... I will.”

The detective stood up and then the group made their way to Rantaro’s car. Kaede and Rantaro sat in the front, while the other four sat in the back. Kokichi quickly sat between Shuichi’s legs due to the limited seats and rested his head on him. He was humming ‘This is Halloween’ again and just looked so happy. Shuichi loved that smile. Sure he was embarrassed, but he knew that the second the competition was over he would take it off. He wouldn’t tell Kokichi how he felt and just bear with it.

Rantaro just chuckled at Shuichi as he shook his head. He turned to Kaede and whispered softly, “He really should tell him the truth. I know Ouma-kun would understand if he did.”

Kaede nodded, “I know that, you know that.... they’ll work it out. I just don’t want to embarrass them tonight.”

Rantaro nodded as he started the car up.

* * *

The second they arrived, Shuichi was being pulled around to look at the sweets and punch. Tenko, who had taken it upon herself to protect the punch bowl from ‘Degenerate males that want to spike it’, looked at the boys and shook her head disapprovingly.

“Of course... degenerate males take any chance to do something like this.”

Kokichi just rolled his eyes at the Gorgan dressed girl, “I’m just getting something to drink.... I’m not going to spike it... or maybe that’s a lie~ Nishishi!”

Shuichi sighed, “He won’t... sorry Chabashira-san, I hope you enjoy the party.”

Shuichi quickly pulled Kokichi away and went to find Kaede. Kokichi meanwhile looked a bit nervous.

“Shumai? Are you really having fun.... you keep trying to dodge people.... Did I do something wrong? No lies... please.”

Shuichi looked at Kokichi and saw that he was spoiling his mood, “Ah, no, really. I’m just.... I guess I’m just not used to parties. Not really my thing as I’d rather stay home and read. Don’t let me sour your mood Kichi. This is our first Halloween and you’ve been super cute all day. I’ve loved hearing you hum and all the work you put into these outfits. I can see how much this holiday means to you.”

Shuichi wasn’t really lying. He really wasn’t a fan of parties, he only came because it would have been rude to Kaede and Rantaro if he didn’t. That, and he knew Kokichi had been so excited when Kaede had first told them.

Kokichi looked at Shuichi for a second before nodding. He knew something was wrong, but he wasn’t going to push it as Shuichi was telling the truth when it came to him. Kokichi was about to talk when the last person they wanted to see arrived.

“Hey twink! Hey emo!”

The two turned to see Miu walking towards them. The inventor had huge bat wings and a devil tail along with her tiny outfit that showed off a lot of skin. Both boys worked out then she was dressed as a succubus.

The girl started to cackle as she pointed at Shuichi, “What’s this! Suckhara is on a leash! Wow, that’s kinky! I didn’t know you were such a submissive bitch to Cockichi! Kyahahaha!”

Kokichi’s eyes went wide as he looked at his hand that was holding the thing that was causing Shuichi such discomfort. Reality sunk in as he panicked, _‘Shit! That’s why Shumai’s been so weird! How did I not realise how this would look! That’s why Yamato asked if I was sure so many times! I.... I can’t believe I did this! I was so blind to the idea of winning what.... some sweets, that I didn’t realise what I was putting my soulmate through! This is the hickey incident all over again! Why do I never think these things through! Why am I so fucking selfish! Why do I always ruin everything!’_

Shuichi saw his soulmate shaking and tried to comfort him, but before he could, Kokichi had unclipped the accessory and had run away. Shuichi reached out, but he was gone.

Miu raised a brow, “Why is he running? He need to crap or something?”

Miu then yelped as two sets of hand hit her on the head. Kaede and Rantaro sighed as Miu cowered.

“Think before you open your mouth like that Miu!” Kaede scolded.

Before Miu could retort, Rantaro had his hand on Kaede’s shoulder and placed Miu’s hand on Kaede’s wrist. They all felt a wave of calm as they connected soulmarks. Miu closed her eyes as she took a second to realise what she had done. Rantaro just smiled softly he had managed to handle the situation.

The green haired adventurer spoke as calmly as he could as he removed his hand, “Okay guys... we all made a mistake here. Miu pointed it out, but me and Kaede probably should have said something sooner before it got this far. I know we didn’t want to embarrass them, but we’ve just made it worse... Saihara-kun... my apologies. Miu really didn’t mean to do that.”

Shuichi shook his head, “No.... I should have said something. I tried to use our code word for when Kokichi goes too far.... but then you arrived and I forgot... This is just as much my fault for not saying anything... I just didn’t want to ruin his mood, but it happened anyway. Amamai-kun, are there any hiding spots here where Kichi would fit. Like a closet or unit of some kind? Kokichi is probably going to lock himself away and be mentally scolding himself.”

Rantaro nodded, “There’s a walk in closet on the next floor up. He’d probably go there most likely.”

Shuichi nodded, “Thank you. If I don’t see you guys again because Kokichi wants to go home, thank you for inviting us. Sorry about all this.”

He gave them all a quick bow before he ran out of the room. Kaede just sighed as she looked at both her soulmates.

“Guys... we got to put coffee sweets in the prize. We need to try and fix this.”

Miu just sighed, “Yeah..... I’m sorry. I couldn’t help myself. Thanks for doing that Ran-Ran… I appreciate that.”

Rantaro patted her head, “It’s okay, we know how you are and we don’t want you to change. Just try and think and don’t stress those two out. You can tease them because they’re so easy too.... but careful you don’t go too far. I’m always here to help calm you two down when you need me too.”

* * *

Shuichi looked around the hall and quickly found the closet that Rantaro had referred to. He put his ear to the door and heard faint sobbing. He knew then that Kokichi was there. Normally the self proclaimed king of hide and seek was better than this, but Shuichi knew he wanted to be found by him. Shuichi knew how Kokichi was so he spoke softly.

“Kokichi.... can I come in?”

There was no noise so Shuichi did the next thing he could think of, “Tap on the door for no and I’ll leave... If not I’ll come in in ten seconds. I don’t want to crowd you, but I want to make sure you’re okay.”

Shuichi listened carefully and heard no taps, so he slowly opened the door after the time limit. Kokichi was curled up in a ball in the dark. He refused to look at Shuichi as he held his knees to his chest. Shuichi just turned the light on and sat down in front of Kokichi.

“Kichi.... it’s okay. You don’t need to blame yourself for this.”

Kokichi just shook his head, “Of course I don’t. Did you fall for my fake crying? Silly Shumai, you should know by now that my heart is black and I don’t care how I make you feel. You’re just my plaything after all.”

Shuichi sighed, “Kichi, we both know that’s a lie. You always take things hard when you feel like you’ve hurt me or when you’ve gone too far. You worry extra hard ever since what happened at the end of the trials. You worry about hurting me or doing stuff without my consent. You don’t have to be perfect all the time though. You’re only human after all, humans mess up. If you were perfect that wouldn’t be realistic. Every relationship has its ups and downs. For example, I should have said something, but I didn’t want to embarrass you. I’m fine with doing that to keep you happy.”

Kokichi looked up, tears on his face, “But.... I want you to be happy too. This is our first Halloween and I was so focused on winning that I didn’t consider your feelings... that was shit of me... I’m so sorry Shumai... I don’t want to hurt you. Why am I so stupid... why am I always acting like a brat to you! I want you to be happy!”

Shuichi sighed and patted his head before standing up. He picked up a torch from one of the shelves and turned the light off again. He sat back down as Kokichi looked up. Shuichi turned the touch on and put it under his chin.

“Have you ever heard the legend... of the laundry demon?”

Kokichi face went blank as Shuichi continued to talk, “It is said that if you let your laundry pile up and up, a demon will appear. It has hands made of lint and if it catches you, you will be stuck in dirty laundry forever. You will choke on dirty socks... and you will always have dirty underwear!”

Kokichi looked at Shuichi with a blank face before he started to chuckle, “What on earth was that! Were you trying to tell a scary story? That was the worst one ever! Shumai, you will never be good at that, you didn’t even pull a scary face!”

Shuichi smiled as he took his paw gloves off and started to do shadow puppets instead, “Maybe this will be better? I’m not really the scary story type. However that story did scary Momota-kun..... then again any ghost story scares him so I don’t think that counts…….. I just know you don't like laundry and germs terrify me.”

Kokichi laughed, “Yeah... that’s why I haven’t pranked him today... It’s too easy today, so I’m doing nothing so he stays on edge.... far more fun! And I see why you think it's scary. Choking on dirty socks would be a nightmare for you.”

Shuichi smiled, happy Kokichi was mostly back to his old self. Shuichi smiled as he gave Kokichi a small kiss, “You feeling better?”

Kokichi nodded as he dried his eyes, “Yeah... thank you... and I am still sorry. You don’t have to wear it. You look perfect just like this. But please, next time just say something, or use our code word.”

Shuichi flushed, “I tried.... Amami-kun arrived and interrupted me... Sorry.”

Kokichi sighed, “Ah... well sorry for not hearing you.”

Shuichi then just smiled as he clipped the leash back into place, “Come on, we have a prize to win.”

The leader then got a brainwave as he grinned, “Shumai! I have a better idea!”

Shuichi watched as Kokichi took the fake leather in his teeth and bit down as he pulled. After a few seconds the strap snapped. Kokichi spat the end that wasn’t attached to Shuichi out of his mouth and smiled.

“Now you are a real werecat! No werecat has a master! You are one that escaped and is causing havoc in the city! Just like I planned!”

Shuichi laughed as he took Kokichi’s hands, “Come on... let’s go enjoy the party.”

Kokichi nodded, quickly pickpocketing something from one of the outfits in the wardrobe, “Yeah! I want to get my revenge on that inventor!”

* * *

Kokichi paused outside the door that led back to the main party as he took a few deep breaths. Shuichi smiled as he held his hand in his paw gloves, “You’re okay... really.”

Kokichi nodded as he finally opened the door. No one really paid any attention to them, but the second Kaede saw them she hugged them, “Oh thank goodness, you didn’t leave. Ouma-kun, someone would like to say something.”

Miu fiddled with her as she looked at Kokichi, “S-sorry for being crass... I didn’t mean to upset you.”

Kokichi smiled, “You never think Iruma-chan, so don’t worry. You’re brain dead after all!”

Shuichi poked him for that one as Miu cowered more, “Kichi... what do you say.”

The purple head rolled his eyes before he went neutral, “I accept your apology, and that is not a lie.”

Kaede then looked at Shuichi, “Wow! You look extra scary now! The perfect werecat!”

Shuichi blushed as Rantaro got everyone’s attention, “It is now time to announce the winner of the costume competition! All of you looked really scary... and Shirogane-san, you really do look impressive with your props.”

The cosplayer twirled in her Saber from Fate Stay Night cosplay. She had gone all out with the costume and was sure she was going to win.

Rantaro smiled, “I would like to announce we have two winners as they were willing to go above and beyond to win.... even if it meant embarrassing themselves to do it! Saihara-kun and Ouma-kun went really far and out of their comfort zone, and that’s the point of this, being something you’re not and scary for a day. Well done you two!”

Tsumugi looked annoyed, but also understood what Rantaro meant, “Well done... I guess I just need to work harder! And hey, I still win at all the cons!... Wow these are really high quality! I might ask whoever made this to assist me in some of my larger projects! They could be a real fashion designer one day!”

Kokichi grinned and made a mental note to let Yamato know that. He then grabbed Shuichi’s hand and ran to the huge pile of sweets. His eyes sparkled as he went to thank Rantaro. He then quickly pulled the climbing rope he’s stolen from Rantaro’s closet and in a blur tied Miu up before making Kaede and Rantaro touch the other end. Miu squealed as Kokichi laughed.

“Nishishi~ That’s what you all get for making fun of my soulmate and me! I say the bitchlet looks perfect like that.”

Miu moaned a little as Rantaro and Kaede laughed. Kaede rolled her eyes, “Okay we get it.. now go get you pr-”

Kaede stopped as she tried to release the rope, Rantaro doing the same. They shook their hands a bit and the rope still wouldn’t come out of their grasp, no matter how hard they tried.

Shuichi sighed, “What did you do?”

Kokichi smiled before flashing a demonic smile at the three, “You are now all glued together for the rest of the party as payback!”

The imp held up a bottle of crazy glue and just did his signature laugh. Rantaro just sighed as Kaede pouted, “Ouma-kun! We let you win! That was us apologising!”

Kokichi continued to laugh, “Nishishi~ Come on, I’m the king of pranks! Halloween is my day! I couldn’t go the whole day without doing any pranks now could I! I had to do one! And don’t worry, I have glue thinner at home, you be nice and when we drive back I’ll give it to you.”

Shuichi sighed, “I am really sorry.... and Kokichi, do not eat all those sweets at once.”

Kokichi grinned, “Oh my dear detective... challenge accepted! I will eat all eight pounds of it in no time! _This is Halloween! Everybody make a scene. Trick or treat till the neighbours gonna die of fright!”_

In a flash, Kokichi was sitting in front of the pile of sweets and was starting to eat. Shuichi sighed as he crouched down next to him. He was about to say something when some chocolate was shoved into his mouth. He was about to spit it out when a familiar dark taste hit his taste buds.

It was coffee.

Shuichi just sat down on the floor then and leaned on Kokichi’s shoulder, opening his mouth for more of the good sweets. Kokichi sniggered as he gave Shuichi more of the cursed chocolates.

“Open wide my little kitten~ Nishishi~”

Shuichi just did it without a second thought before purring to tease the leader. Kokichi just gave him a kiss on the cheek before the two laughed and started to work together eating all the sweets.

* * *

“Ugh.... my stomach hurts...” Kokichi groaned as he sat in the back seat of Rantaro’s car. Shuichi just nodded his head as he sat in the seat next to him, window rolled down ready to vomit out of just in case. He had over done it with the coffee sweets.

Kaede glared from across Rantaro’s lap, “Good! You both deserve it after that display. I put coffee chocolates in because Shuichi doesn’t eat other chocolate... but you both practically ate the entire thing! That was eight pounds worth of sweets! I hope you both get fat!”

Miu was now looking bored as she sat in the passenger seat, still wrapped up, “Fuck! Drive faster Ruttaro! I need to get free!... or maybe not! Kyahaha! We could do a lot of stuff like this!”

Rantaro gave her a stern look, “.... Kaede has no seatbelt... we are being safe so wait.... and we are not doing anything you brain is picturing.... Stop. It. Now.”

Miu fell silent as Rantaro went scary. The avocado head then went back to the road. Kaede just patted his head with her free hand before she moved it back to Miu to comfort her a little.

A few minutes later, and after Shuichi and Kokichi helping them out of the car, the group was back in the apartment. Kokichi quickly went to Shuichi’s room and came out a few seconds later with the glue thinner. It was crazy glue so it wouldn’t be permanent, and the thinner he had also wouldn’t irritate their skin. Kaede and Rantaro grabbed the bottle and quickly got to work freeing themselves.

Before Kokichi and Shuichi went back to their room, Rantaro gave Kokichi a chilling look, “Ouma-kun... if you ever touch my climbing rope again... I will punish you. Nothing serious... but you will regret it.”

Kaede pouted again, “And next time, when we say we’re sorry, don’t prank us anyway! You do this again and I will take all your Panta you keep here.... wait no, I’ll call Takane-san and have her keep you at home! Do I make myself clear!”

Kokichi had his mask up and as he grinned, “You’re threatening little old me? That won’t work as I am a supreme leader of evil! Takane only listens to her leader so you will have no luck whatsoever! Nishishi~”

Inside though Kokichi was sweating, _‘I don’t want mum finding out! She’ll take all my desserts away and make me stay away from Shuichi! I don’t want to do laundry! I hate laundry!’_

Kaede continued to pout as Rantaro freed Miu, “Fucking finally! I prefer having a safe word! Kokichi you little cockroach!”

Before a fight took place, Shuichi picked Kokichi up and slung him over his shoulder and walked to his room, “Goodnight guys, have fun at the rest of the party.... and say sorry to Momota-kun and Harukawa-san. We did kind of leave them there.”

Kaede sighed as the two disappeared.

Kokichi yawned as Shuichi placed him on the bed, “Well... that was eventful.”

Shuichi couldn’t help but laugh, “You never do things by halves do you? Your stomach okay?”

Kokichi shook his head, “I still feel queasy, and tired. I just want to sleep this off.”

Shuichi nodded, “We’ll get changed later. I need to lie down too. I don’t think I’ve ever eaten so many sweets in one go.”

The leader just laughed, “My influence is strong!.... Shumai, thank you for one of the best Halloween’s ever. I know I ended up crying, but you really did help. I’m sorry I was so narrow minded to you. Next year, I’ll be more thoughtful.”

The detective smiled, “Thank you, too. That was fun for me... and hopefully we are actually invited next year after that stunt. Kaede may keep a watch on us the whole time to make sure you don’t do that again.”

Kokichi just giggled, “Hey, this king of Halloween likes to have his fun! It was a harmless prank, it’s not like I spiked the punch now is it?”

The two boys sat on the bed as fatigue hit them all at once after eating so much. Shuichi laid his head on Kokichi’s chest, while the leader softly scratched his head. Shuichi smiled before he shivered. He didn’t really want to get under the covers while still in his costume. 

Kokichi just smiled as an idea hit him, “Don’t worry I’ll spoon you! You know how _warm _my hugs can be.”

Shuichi instantly knew what he was going to do. He quickly rolled into his side so the mad scientist could hug him from behind. 

“Hmmmm, ah, here’s little dot!” Kokichi called out as he connected soulmarks.

Shuichi felt a calming but also burning heat envelop him. His shivers vanished as Kokichi’s feelings and love for him warmed up his very soul. Shuichi just closed his eyes as a wave of sleep washed over him. Soon the werecat was out.

Kokichi just smiled as he hugged Shuichi tighter, feeling Shuichi’s feelings and love warm up his soul too even after he was asleep.

“Good night my purrfect prince.”

Kokichi closed his own eyes and was out in a matter of minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Now, I may have a Christmas/new years idea I might do, but after that I think I will have finished writing for soulmate au, unless I randomly get a new idea. I will still continue to write for the fandom as I still have my Pregame au and a new au story I'm working on! I still need to come up with a middle for it but hopefully I'll start writing that soon!
> 
> Anyway, Bright*Star out! Have a good Halloween everybody!


End file.
